tebs
by Shuei samehachi
Summary: ichigo pacaran ma aizen gak mungkin


Warning : gaje , ooc , minor humor, sok lucu , alur gak pernah jelas dari awal sampai akhir

Diclaimer : bleach bukan puny ague tapi om kubo seorang

**TEBS**

" Aizen" desis ichigo sinis pada shinigami yang ada di depannya

''Ichigo chayank" balas Aizen dengan tatapan semi banci indahnya (?) pada Ichigo

Saat ini para espada laknat sedang bertemur dengan shinigami dan 1 jam kemudian para espada kalah , silahkan para readers ber imajinasi ria Aizen mau kalah gimana ( nah lo kok ngak jelas)

Bodo amat

Di SMU karakura keesokan harinya

"WHY ! KENAPA DI ATAS MEJA GUE ADA RAS GUE TIDDDAKKKKKKKKKKSSSSSSSS!SUNGGUH TEGA SUNNGUH KEJAM'' tangis renji dramatis setelah melihat seekor monyet tidak bernyawa tergeletak pasrah di mejannya dan dengan penuh kelebayan mulai berlutut dan dengan gaya di dramatisir ia mulai meninju lantai berkali – kali , semua sweet droop seketika

" GGGGYYYYYYAAAA! WAKIL GUE SABLENG!" jerit Byakuya prustasi ngeliat kelebayan Renji

'' Ummh ! Abarai kayanya ini perbuatan Aizen deh !" kata Hitsugaya prihatin ngeliat kapten sama wakil kapten yang udah mulai sableng

" betul juga di atas meja gue ada banyak bangke ikan lele ! Aizen pikir ini tempat pembuangan jasad" kata Ichigo sambil ngeliatin ikan lele yang berseliweran

" TAPI KENAPA CUMAN GUE YANG MALAH DAPET SURAT LAMARAN! SEBAGAI SEORANG KAPTEN GUE MERASA TERHINA ! **GGGRRRRRAOOOWWW**" Hitsugaya ngamuk sendiri smua orang ngibrit ngejauhin dia karena takut kena imbasnya

Di suatu tempat entah dimana para shinigami berkumpul

" POKOKNYA KITA HARUS BALAS AIZEN GUE NGAK TERIMA ATAS KEMATIAN RAS GUE ! KEMATIANNYA HARUS DBALASKAN " jerit Renji menggebu- gebu membuat semuanya sweet droop seketika

" tumben lo nyadar kalo ras lo tuh monyet " kata Ichigo nahan ketawa tapi langsung dijitak Renji

" AKKKIUUUU JUUUGGGGA NNNGGUUAAAKKK TEEERRRIIIMMMMUUUA SSSEEEBBBBUUUAGAAAIIII SSSESSSAMMMA SEMI BANCI AKIIIU MERASA TERSAINGI TERZALIMI " kata Yumichika yang entah kenapa kayaknya horror banget

" gue juga ngak terima gue merasa calon anak gue terzolimi dengan surat lamaran entuh" Byakuya ikutan nimbrung

" MMMhhh, Kuchiki gue bukan anak elo" kata hitsugaya sweet drop

" he he , sory punya obsesi punya anak " kata Byakuya cengengesan membuat semua yang ada di situ head bang ketembok terdekat secara tadi Byakuya cengegesan sungguh momen yang sangat langka " uuuhh, map merusak kesenangan kalian , tapi kalian puny aide ?"

" gue ada tapi kurosaki gue butuh bantuan elo" kata Hitsugaya sambil ter senyum bak psykopat sambil menjelaskan rencananya

Di hueco mundo Aizen dengan lebaynya menciumi photo Ichigo

" huueee, Ichigo chyank kenapa kamu selalu nolak aku siyh apa kekurangan kiu inni" kata Aizen dengan akselasi kelebaiannya

" Aizen chayank " suara khas itu membuyarkan lamunan Aizen otomatis dia langsung ngelirik orang yang mangail dia seketika ia langsung tepar dilantai

" eh ? masa gitu aja langsung tepar ?" kata suara itu yang ternyata Ichigo yang pake baju sekseh sehingga membuat aizen tepar' ok lah gue tunggu ampe bangun ' batin Ichigo

1 jam kemudian

" oh my goats ! ternya ta cumin mimpi Ichigo chayank ada disini " kata aizen lebay

" Enggak kok aizen chayank gak mimpi ini aku Ichigo chayank pacar kmnuhh" kata ichigo dengan senyum menggoda

" MIMPI GUE TERKABUL ! gue harus puasa 40 hari 40 malem , mandi kembang 7 rupa ! akhirnya ichigo mengakui keimutanku, gue harus kasihtau anak buah gue"dan dengan itu aizen menyeret ichigo ke las noches

" **WHOT ! PACAR AIZEN –SAMA "** JERIT PARA ESPADA HISTERIS

' ok waktunya jalanin rencana toshiro, it's show time' batin ichigo

" Aizen sama kayaknya mereka ngak suka sama aku kasih hukuman kemereka" rengek ichigo pada aizen

" kamu maungasih hukuman apa sama mereka ichigo chayank" Tanya aizen pada ichigo

'sesuai dugaan ' batin ichigo" libas mereka bunuh sekalian "

Mata semua espada melotot

" permintaan mu adalah perintah bagiku" dan dengan kata terakhir itu aizen dengan begonia mulai membantai semua espada sampai mati

" misi sukses" kata ichigo pada shinigami yang lain

" god job " jawab mereka pada ichigo

Find –

Shuei : chapter ngak jelas , semakin lama chapter gue makin anchor Arthur yanga malang please review


End file.
